steam_trial_of_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure
Azure or Yacquub/Yac (Formerly Cobalt) is a fictional gaming character in the Trial of Friends. He is characterised by his big puffy hair and his signature blue colour scheme in conjunction with his affliction with the element of electricity. Azure is a cheerful, confident and kind teenage male with puffy hair who enjoys playing a variety of games even if he is not very good at them. He is regarded as the most fun Trial of Friends member and one of the most important. He is very skilled in drawing and coming up with ideas as well as being able to make friends easily and talk to a group of people without hesitation. He is an extremely valuable part of TOF and one of the most respected characters in it because of his easy-going attitude. He is also shown to be quite the comical fellow as Azure is the Trial of Friends' member with the best sense of humour and is one of the only TOF members to take part in "memes" and the second squad of friends, the "Misfits".He is also shown to be quite serious sometimes in which he can be very stern and stubborn. Appearance: Azure is typically seen with a dark blue and white headband in his hair and a scarf that he can put over his mouth. He is also seen wearing a cloak which is held over him by a string which forms the shape of an A (for Azure) on him. When he is not wearing these, he is seen wearing a blue jacket without a scarf and a hairpin that is also in the shape of an A. In both instances, Azure wears black pants like every other TOF member. He is also shown to hold his Trident or Bow in some instances. Skills: ''' Azure certainly brings certain skills to the table when he is mentioned, including his skills in ranged fighting in almost all games he plays. He is extremely proficient at using bows, guns and the like whilst also being able to wield magics of some kinds such as summoning creatures and controlling electricity. As previously mentioned, he is also extremely skilled at drawing and wielding a trident and using all the proficiency he has in his skill set to succeed. Aside from the obvious facts, Azure is also secretly a master Alchemist and is able to create powerful and destructive potions in which he can match some of the strongest enemies in fighting. He is also very Diligent, in that he works very hard and effectively each day sometimes for a sub-par reason... aside from this, he is proficient in socialising, wielding a trident, using his imagination and making people laugh. '''Forms: As with all TOF members, Azure has 5 forms. Forms are a part of a character and make up who they are. In the TOF universe, they are used as a version of a character in an alternate timeline or universe which can signify how different parts of a character are like without them as a whole. Azure's forms all have puffy hair and take after one of his character traits. The 5 forms are Alternate, Opposite, Spirit, Future and Past. Toxac Toxac is a portmanteau of the words "Toxic" and "Yac" and is also the Alternate form of Yac. Toxac represents the stern and serious side of Azure as well as the "meme" community. This along with his name references the common trope of "Toxic Communities" in which communities can be so obsessed that they can lose control sometimes. This perfectly compliments Azure's affliction with memes and also serves a role in his character development over the years as Yac has become less and less toxic over the years. He wears a large dark green trench coat with the collar being big enough to cover parts of his face, replacing the scarf. Toxac also replaces the trident for a naginata or spear and the electricity for radioactive poison energy, hence the word "toxic" literally. His code name is "Scheele" which is a nod to a famous killer colour "Scheele's green" that was popular in the 19th century which killed many people because that specific green was made with arsenic, a known poison. Cay Cay is the Opposite ''form of Yac hence why she is a girl and her name is Yac written backwards. She is the embodiment of Azure's kindness and friendly nature as well as his affliction for style. She wears a pink jacket with white trimmings, a short purple skirt, a pink handbag, two gold earrings and a large pink bow on her head as well as high heels and black pants. She is an optimistic and spunky female with a stereotypical female depiction with an affliction with the colours, pink and purple. She is best friends with Darkless and has a rivalry with Reapette's pessimistic attitude. Her code name is "Magenta" referencing her obsession with pink and purple. '''Glitchy' Glitchy or Glitch-Y is one of the most confusing forms of Azure. His name is a combination of the word Glitch and Yac, making the word Glitchy or Glitch-Y which stands for "Glitch Yac". He is the Future ''form of Yac and replaced the former future form of "Alien-Yac" for it had many inconsistencies. Glitchy is the version of Yac that embodies literal internet connection as Azure is famously known for "lagging" with terrible internet connection on occasion. Glitchy wears a much longer cloak and scarf than Azure and with a grey and white colour scheme instead of blue and white. He replaces the headband for a sort of "crown" and has entirely replaced his old weapons with two lightsaber katana's and his own scarf which can stretch to unbelievable lengths and impale opponents violently. Glitchy also has the power to "lag" things in which objects can become frozen in place for short periods of time or certain things get delayed and the like. Because of the immense lagging power Glitchy has, it renders part of his body in a past time state in which some of his parts are not properly attached but are technically a few states of matter behind. His code name is "Silver" which is a material which is sometimes used to make circuit boards for WiFi modems. '''Jellyac' Jellyac is the Spirit ''form of Azure and is the embodiment of Yac's cool and laid back attitude. He is part jellyfish-part human and can shape shift into a jellyfish in water. Despite being made to be somewhat lazy, Jellyac is more of a showoff and has a large pool of abilities at his disposal as Jellyac can control water with hydrokinesis, has electrical properties which reflect of a jellyfish's sting, and is also remarkably smart and possesses a degree of psychic powers, also referencing a jellyfish, however it is a nod to jellyfish not having brains. He wears a mellow pink hoodie and an electric-blue headband with a modified jellyfish bell as his hair. Jellyac also possesses a Jelsickle, a bubbly scythe with electrical properties and is much stronger than many would think. His code name is "cyan" a colour which electric blue falls under and is the complimentary colour in Jellyac's scheme. '''Spite' Spite is the Past ''form of Azure and is the most mysterious and shady Yac form. His body is entirely black and absorbs all light except for his eyes and monster hair. He wears a blue jumper and black pants (although its hard to tell) and he has the ability to shape shift and turn parts of his body into spikes. Spite also has some affliction with umbrakinesis much like Dark Mage and his forms, as Spite is able to teleport from the darkness and create spikes within it more frequently. furthermore, Spite wears a hoodie during the day because the sun hurts him. Spite possesses no traditional weapons except his shape shifting powers which allow him to turn his hands into sharp needles or a giant monster hand that eats things. His code name is "Midnight" which is a dark shade of blue made with blue and black, the two colours of Spite. Spites design also reflects how Yac has dark skin and is in fact, one of the first designs of Yac. '''Relationships:' Yac has many friends and generally they always get along nicely together. Enemies of Yac are practically non-existent because everybody has a positive experience with Azure. Dark Mage Yac and Dark Mage's friendship started as an opening invitation to a Terraria playthrough on steam to which Yac accepted and was the first person to respond. Yac and Dark's relationship was rocky at first, being very one sided in that one or the other would do something wrong or offend the other person, however as time moved on, they both opened up to each other and had some of the best and most fun experiences together to the point in which sometimes they treat each other as if they were like brothers. Dark has bought multiple games, drawn many pictures and helped Yac numerous times and because of this, they are best friends. Yac also returns the favour with amazing artwork and jokes to Dark. Both them together, founded the Trial of Friends and because of that, Dark and Yac are the two biggest figures in the Trial of Friends and are almost always referred to as a sort of Duo. Dubstep Cat Dubstep Cat (or just Dub for short) is Azure's closest ally and friend. Dubstep Cat is the more wise and stubborn of the two but together they both have very similar traits that they practically share the same interests in some degrees. Cat is one of the leaders of the second group of friends, the "Misfits" which Yac gladly helped found with the aid of Dark Mage. Yac commonly gets torn between Dark and Cat forcing him to make decisions, however this is mitigated by the fact that Cat and Dark are commonly online at different times. The true part about him is that Cat can enjoy the same internet experiences as Yac as they are both in Europe whereas Dark is in Australia, this means that the games Yac cannot play with Dark, he can play with Cat, making this a unique interaction for him. However he cannot play with both as Dark and Cat have somewhat of a grudge against each other. The Other Trial of Friends Members Yac is close to all the Trial of Friends members but due to all their exclusivity, it makes it much harder for Yac to form experiences with them to even remotely call them his "best friends". However Azure does respect each of them and aids in the creation of their characters and powers in conjunction with Dark Mage. He is better friends with Reaper, Defilantema and Anubis than Frrixy. Yac also has a unique privilege in that he is also one of the leaders of the Trial of Friends with about as much power as Dark, however this applies only to the people that prefer Yac over Dark. The games that Yac specialises in are Dont Starve Together, Terraria, Minecraft, Brawlhalla and Pokemon. Trivia: .All of Yac's forms are named after a Colour. .Azure always has puffy hair, even if its wet or lagging. .Azure is technically the person to have created TOF first as he was the one to suggest the idea to Dark, to which he obliged. .Yac is not liked by most magic users with the exception of Dark Mage due to Alchemist's being referred to as "Less gifted Magicians" .Azure and Dark Mage are the only characters with forms that have their names written backwards. .Similarly, Both also tie for the highest drawn character "versions" of them, at 19. .Azure is currently being held captive by the illusive "Cloud Momma" .Azure is the First TOF member to have a signature weapon along with Reaper. .Azure is also the TOF member to be involved with the most groups, these being TOF, Misfits, Discordians and the many other groups that Yac is involved with on Discord. Defilantema is Second with Dark being Third. .Yac has dark skin. .All of Yac's Forms have something on or around their head to make them unique. Eg: Scarf, Earrings, Headband, Collar, hoodie, etc... .Azure always has the letter A visible on his design.